


Touch the Clouds

by Lanceeselhombre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, I named the wolf Yorak but I’ll change it when the canon name is revealed, Keith task trained his wolf so they’re kind of a service dog, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: When Keith gets overwhelmed, he likes to have his wolf lay on top of him until he feels better.





	Touch the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was requested by @Planet. I had a fun time writing it :)

Keith plopped down on the ground where he stood with a tired sigh, running his gloved hands through his hair to push it out of his face. He was incredibly tense and uncomfortable and just  _ overwhelmed _ after all that had just happened with Lotor and clone Shiro and everything, and he needed a break. The others were repairing their lions and setting up for what would be one long trip to Earth, and he had been too, but he was losing his ability to focus through the overwhelm, so he was taking a break before he caused himself to meltdown. 

 

Yorak, his pet wolf, trotted over to him and sat by his side when he sat down, waiting patiently for a command like Keith had trained him to do. The teen smiled at him and rubbed his hand up and down the wolf’s broad neck, disappointed he couldn’t feel the animal’s silky fur through his paladin gloves. The pillowy sensation on his palm would be a greatly appreciated distraction from the discomfort of his prickling skin. 

 

The wolf’s ears perked and he moved closer to his owner, placing himself in the hybrid’s lap. He did that when he smelled an oncoming meltdown (something Keith did not teach him, by the way) to warn him. Not that Keith didn’t already know one was on its way, but the gesture was always appreciated. He was too tense to laugh, so he patted the wolf’s side instead as a motion of thanks. 

 

Yorak’s weight in his lap was a nice, grounding pressure, but it wasn’t quite enough for his liking, so the teen laid down and drew his hand over himself diagonally from his hip to his chest. “Over.” He commanded as he made the motion, asking his pet to lay over him. Deep pressure therapy always helped him calm down when he was overwhelmed, so he’d taught his wolf to lay on him for however long he needed until he could get back up and join the universe again. 

 

The wolf immediately got up and settled down on his chest, stomach, and hips, resting his head on the paladin’s shoulder. He was so big and heavy that it would look like he was crushing the teen to a stranger, but to Keith the weight was just enough to help him breathe a little easier. 

 

He ran his fingers through the plush fur at the wolf’s sides, enjoying how the fluffy masses squished under his hands. He couldn’t exactly feel the texture of the fur with his gloves on, but he could feel its mass in his hands, and he could feel the sensation from memory. His wolf’s fur was thick but airy, like clouds in the sky. It was the perfect temperature, not so cool that his hands grew stiff, but not so warm that his skin became sticky with sweat. It was perfect, unlike anything else he’d every touched. 

 

Keith pressed his face into Yorak’s neck, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, starting to feel the tenseness in his limbs slowly melt away. He knew it would take awhile before he was ready to get up and continue with what the others were doing, but he was content to lay here until that happened. 


End file.
